


Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives

by Enk



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fighting evil is hard work, and somehow, finding food after a hard day's work became tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/gifts).



[](http://enkanowen.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/500/39298)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Party of Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159705) by [Niobium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobium/pseuds/Niobium)




End file.
